Hell Knight/Doom 3
The Hell Knight in Doom 3 is huge, very muscular and heavy. An in-game examination of its spine indicates it has a massive skeleton. It has no visible nose. Its ears resemble deformed human ears, fused to the sides of its head, which makes them look almost like holes. Its obscure eyes are very small and black, located on the sides of the head just above the mouth. It is easily the largest non-boss enemy in the game. Assuming the Marine is 6 feet tall, the Hell Knight stands about 10 feet tall. In Hell, Hell Knights show a different appearance than those in Mars. Their skin is greyish green. Parts like mouth, upper chest, hands and feet are red . They are covered with scars and demonic runes and have a pentagram on there forehead. It differs from the classic Hell Knight in that it doesn't have horns or hooves and is not goat-like. Combat Characteristics .]] The Hell Knight's attacks are similar to those of the Imp: melee attacks, but including biting, and energy balls with splash damage. The Hell Knight, however, doesn't have any sudden leaps and its energy balls are much larger, more powerful, and have a wider area of effect, making them more dangerous in closed space, though they are easier to dodge as the Hell Knight's height means they are launched from farther up, making it possible to literally run under them. The Doom 3 Hell Knight is actually tougher than the original Hell Knight, having roughly as many hitpoints as the original Baron; the Doom 3 Hell Knight takes six direct rocket hits to kill, while the old Baron usually took five or six rockets (depending on the random damage rolls). It is probably for this reason that there is no Baron of Hell in Doom 3; the Hell Knight fills the role. Particularly, the Hell Knight is considered the remake of the original Baron of Hell. Tactical Analysis When facing a Hell Knight, it is strongly recommended to use the Soul Cube or the BFG if it is necessary to take them down quickly, for they can absorb large amounts of damage. But if the situation permits, the Rocket Launcher, plasma gun, chaingun and even the shotgun are effective enough. It is a very bad idea to retreat from one when he's about to throw a energy ball as its splash damage radius is rather large and it is recommended to avoid being in close proximity to walls or other solid objects. The chainsaw, while powerful, is not a good choice against a Hell Knight. Hell Knights hang tough, and it can take 100 rounds or more of Machine Gun fire (almost 2 full magazines) or close to a full magazine of Chaingun or Plasma Rifle fire to kill one (somewhat less if you can score consistent headshots, which is relatively easy due to the Hell Knight's slow speed and huge head). The shotgun is reasonably effective against Hell Knights, and can kill one with a handful of shots, especially if aiming at the head. The Grabber is a relatively effective weapon, however it requires 5 direct volleys from and back at the Hell Knight to vanquish. Although Hell Knights can survive significant damage and have powerful attacks, their attack rate and speed are quite slow, and are normally fairly easy to dodge. However, they can be very dangerous if they manage to pin you inside an enclosed space or narrow corridor where you do not have sufficient room to effectively dodge their attacks. Trivia The first Hell Knight's appearance was in Delta Labs 4. The portal to hell activates, and two Hell Knights emerge. This is reminiscent of the first bosses in the original Doom, where the player must defeat a pair of Barons of Hell at the end of Knee-Deep in the Dead. In the E3 2002 demonstration of Doom 3, the Hell Knight had mechanical legs, making it similar to the Doom 3 Pinky Demon. However, in the final release of Doom 3, the robotic elements have been removed.